


Kidnapped

by Mycelle



Series: Roommate Shenanigans [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gangs, M/M/Other, Mobs, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Original Universe, POV Second Person, Pre-Relationship, Rescue Mission, Superheroes, Supervillains, but not in a self-insert way I promise, kidnapped fic, no beta we die like men, not really angst, superheroes and supervillains are a normal thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycelle/pseuds/Mycelle
Summary: Roman is kidnapped and held hostage by not only the arch nemesis of one of his roommates, but also the rival mob of his other roommate. Of course this had to happen before an exam...But honestly, Roman's more concerned about either of his roommates finding out that the other is their mortal enemy.





	Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this from [this writing prompt](https://mycelle-hell.tumblr.com/post/181967258212/writing-prompt-s-you-are-a-freshman-collage) and honestly, I didn't mean to get so invested, but I'm glad I did. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!!

Your name is Roman Zimanov, and you sigh. How the hell did you get into this situation?

So you know that one of your roommates, Thomas, was the new superhero around town, and your other roommate, Leo, was the boss of a local mob. That didn’t mean that you went about telling others, and you sure as hell made sure that no one knew _you_ knew.

So then how did you get kidnapped by both Thomas’s archnemesis and Leo’s rival gang? Actually, when the hell did they start working together??

“So this is the guy?” The rival mob boss raises his eyebrows at you as you glance at the floor with a miffed expression. You had exams to study for and homework to finish, why did this have to happen now?

You know you’re supposed to feel a bit more panicked, maybe fearful of your life, but after living with two roommates who are both mortal enemies outside of your apartment and sometimes inside, you’ve grown used to disastrous shenanigans ~~(you may also have depression but you're gonna disregard that)~~.

Honestly, you’re surprised they _still_ don’t know the identity of one another, but it definitely wasn’t like you were going to tell either of them. But, giving your current situation, you weren’t sure how this was going to play out.

“Yup, he’s the one,” the supervillain--Professor Genius? Guy? Guile, you think the name was, maybe--smirked, tapping his boots once against your back. You glare at him, but can’t really do anything else, not with your hands and ankles tied behind your back so that you were in a kneeling position. “This’ll get Agent 6 coming.” Ah yeah, Thomas’s superhero name. You worry that they may have found out his identity, but you try to remind yourself that you just so _happened_ to be kidnapped out of the blue. The supervillain then announced that he was holding you hostage in public, then fled to this abandoned warehouse, where the second most powerful mob, The Bulldogs, were waiting to capture him.

You also remind yourself that Thomas is actually damn well good at hiding his identity, so much so that you wouldn’t have been able to tell _at all_ were you not roommates. He’s an utter goof/nerd, with glasses that bordered on dorky yet were not glaringly so, and his hair was in a constant state of bedhead, which was a stark contrast to Agent 6′s always-slicked-back hair. He’s always naturally friendly and eager to help, and honestly, you don’t think that’s part of a disguise; you think he really is just like that. The only reason you know his secret identity is because 1) that one time you dropped a bunch of dishes and he caught all of them effortlessly, 2) you found his “Agent 6″ outfit and a bunch of spy equipment when you were cleaning out his room, and 3) you’ve seen him angry before when someone _tried_ to drug you.

You’d think the spy equipment would be the most glaring thing, but really, seeing Thomas angry was what did it for you. You never thought someone so friendly could get so intimidating and _cold_ so quickly _,_ and it really matched Agent 6′s personality for a split second. The grappling hook gun and sunglasses only confirmed it.

The rival boss grunts and lights a cigarette. “Well, if he attracts The Lions, then I don’t care if that hero comes or whatever.” That was the name of Leo’s gang, and honestly, it was kinda baffling to you how Thomas couldn’t see that Leo _wasn’t_ the leader of a mob who was known for wearing lion-centric clothing when the guy himself was _obsessed_ with lions..and, well, he guessed cats of any kind too. His side of the bedroom was littered with stuffed lions and tigers and posters of meme cats. But still, c’mon, compared to Thomas, it wasn’t _that_ hard to connect the two and two together.

“They’ll come, don’t worry,” Professor what’s-his-face hummed. “I’m sure The Lions won’t pass up the opportunity to face Agent 6 after all the conflict they’ve been having with each other.” You mentally sigh in relief. Okay, so they don’t know that Agent 6 and the leader of The Lions were actually roommates, nor did they know they you knew both of them. You were just random bait, and honestly, even if it wasn’t you, you knew Thomas would come to save anyone held hostage because he was just that kind of ‘save-everyone’ person. He was a superhero, after all. You wanted to hope that perhaps Leo wouldn’t take the bait, though; you still weren’t sure what to do if the two of them come face-to-face.

...Unfortunately, the exact opposite of what you wanted happened.

You flinched at the sound of an explosion near the entrance. The leader of the Bulldog sent members to investigate, and after a moment, when they didn’t come back, he sent more. When _they_ didn’t come back, the leader let out a growl and barked out orders for the entire mob to head out and investigate. He had to stay to look over you, of course, him and Professor whatever-his-name-was (you still couldn’t remember it).

Only now did your heart start to race as you could hear the sound of gunshots and yelling, but you weren’t starting to panic because of those things by themselves. It was because those things meant that they were fighting a whole other group of people, which could only mean The Lions and King, Leo’s name in the mob, was here. _Was Thomas here too, though?_

You glanced towards the mob boss and supervillain, who each pulled out a gun. Professor Whatchamacallit looked towards the entrance before his mouth dropped agape in shock. You turned your head as well, and your eyes grew wide and felt your heart race even more. There, right at the entrance, despite the sound of guns and yelling, was Thomas, AKA Agent 6.

“Let the civilian go, Professor Guile,” he announced, his voice cold and straightforward (it was still jarring to remember that this was happy-go-lucky Thomas). He was holding a gun with a silencer on it.

Oh, so you had been right about his name--but that wasn’t what mattered right now! How the hell did he get past the fighting? Who were the Bulldogs fighting in the first place, then?? You had been so sure that it was...

Your heart stopped as you began to put the puzzle pieces together just as the sounds of fighting began to die down. It dropped into your gut as you saw a second person come through the entrance. Leo, AKA King, walked through with one gun in his hand. He stopped just beside Agent 6, and you felt sweat start to form on your forehead.

Your roommates were side by side, but not for movie night, not this time. This time they weren’t here to argue over whose turn it was to pick the movie, this time they were here to rescue you, or at least, one of them was, and honestly you weren’t sure which one. You were pretty sure both Thomas and Leo would have recognized you from Professor Who-- _Guile_ ’s so-called broadcast. The first question wasn’t if they were going to fight, though; the first question was _would they recognize each other?_

Sure, Thomas looked quite different with a different hairstyle, colder expression, sunglasses and a suit, and his hair completely slicked back and tamed, but his face was still exposed, and so was Leo’s; the only thing different about him appearance-wise was the yellow teeth-imprinted bandana he’d wear around his mouth and the way his hair was combed back to almost resembling that of a lion’s (Leo’s hair was usually a scruffy mess, but combing it back made it look intentional instead of ignored). He also wore a spiked choker for whatever reason, but that did very little to hide his identity. You also guess their outfits are totally different than what they usually wore; Thomas never wore anything remotely close to formal on a daily basis, opting casual clothes like a green jacket and a plain blue shirt, while Leo liked to wear either yellow hoodies to cat-centric shirts. A black leather jacket with fur lining on the hood definitely wasn't what you'd be expecting him to wear at home.

You thought for sure that chaos was about to ensue and you were going to have to watch your two roommates fight each other to the death, but to your surprise, they both seemed to nod at each other before turning towards _you_ . You blink for a moment before the puzzle pieces finally clicked in your head. The fighting behind them had been The Lions _giving cover_ for Agent 6 to come in, and when it died down enough, their leader came for support.

They were working together to save you.

You would feel very endeared right now if you didn’t feel something cold and metal press against your head. O _h right_ , you blink, _you’re still kidnapped._

“Oi, let the kid go you bastard,” Leo growled underneath his bandana, raising his gun. His blue eyes were brimming with rage, though you could tell he was trying to hold it back a bit. He couldn’t make it _too_ obvious he knew you, after all.

“Let the civilian go, and this won’t get messy,” Thomas stated, also holding up his gun as well.

“Are you sure you’re in any position to make demands?” The supervillain growled, pressing the gun to your head more. He was a lot calmer than the mob boss, as was obvious by the way he still stood absolutely flabbergasted.

“Wh--King, you--you two are supposed to be fighting!” he stammered out in disbelief. “What-- where're my men?!” Despite the bandana, you could tell that Leo was smirking beneath it. He put his gun up into the air and shot it once, making both you, the mob boss, and the villain flinch. You tensed as the gun was now crammed against your skull, but you still remained calm, especially when a whole mob (wow get it) of people wearing yellow bandanas and holding weapons started pouring in, most of them speckled with varying degrees of blood. You could feel the pressure of the gun pressed against your skull waver. One glance towards Professor Guile and you could tell that he was quickly losing faith over his plan.

“Either dead or about to be if you don't hand the kid over,” Leo stated bluntly, pointing the gun towards the mob boss now. You couldn’t help but glance over towards Thomas. Being a superhero and all, you weren’t sure if he was okay with all the killing, but if he did mind he didn’t seem to show it.

You could tell that both villains were starting to hesitate about their plan, but it was the mob boss that started running first. You thought Leo was going to simply shoot him and braced yourself for it, but to your surprise, he just rolled his eyes and glanced over to Thomas, who seemed to nod. Had they agreed on something beforehand? You didn’t know, and you didn’t think you were going to get a chance to know as Thomas pointed his gun towards Professor Guile.

“I don’t think _you’re_ in any place to make demands, now,” he stated. _Always with the comebacks._ It was like he couldn’t say words without sounding like a spy movie.

You felt the gun waver again, and eventually, without many other options, the supervillain fled.

That was kinda anticlimactic, but as you glance back towards the literal mob behind you, with your two roommates standing in front, you supposed you couldn’t blame them for running.

As soon as the villains were out of sight, Leo told something to his gang that made them start to head out while Thomas quickly headed over to you.

“Are you alright, civilian?” ‘Agent 6′ asked, and you had to try really hard not to smile as he undid your restraints. Even behind the dark sunglasses, you could tell that Thomas was trying really hard not to look especially relieved since that might give away his identity (although there was no point since you did, in fact, know already). You were happy to know that your roommates were willing to put aside their differences (albeit unintentionally) to save you.

You nod and keep the false ignorance going. “Thank you so much, Agent 6, and” --you turn towards Leo, who was now standing beside his mortal enemy again--”King. Thank you both for saving me.” Leo looks at you with shock before he scoffed and turned away, and you had to try _really_ hard not to grin when you can tell that he’s blushing behind the bandana.

“Wh-whatever! Don’t expect it next time, punk, The Lions ain’t helping ‘ya next time!” he hastily growls at you as he undoes the cable tie around your ankles, and you raise your now-free hands in mock surrender and nod, even though you’re trying really hard not to let a smile curl onto your lips. Thomas helps you stand up.

“I’m surprised that you agreed to save this civilian.” Your urge to smile immediately dropped when Thomas started to make conversation with Leo. “Perhaps you are thinking of mending your ways?” You paled when Leo _pulled down his bandana_ and scoffed at ‘Agent 6′. His face was completely exposed now, exposing the black tiger-like stripes and both of his cheeks. “Yeah, right, don’t get your hopes up,” Leo grumbled. You admit, his voice is a lot gruffer and irritated than it was at home, where the blond’s tone was usually light and teasing. “And don’t expect us to collab again, Number 6.”  Your heart raced at an unhealthy rate as you watched Thomas stare at Leo, who placed a cigarette between his lips (you knew Leo kept some at home but never said anything). The superhero was practically staring at him as he put his gun away to take out a lighter.

Oh god, did Thomas recognize him?? What was he going to do?? He was still holding his gun! Your mind raced and you could do nothing but hold your breath as Thomas’s eyes flickered over Leo before you blinked in surprise when he too scoffed. “Wouldn’t dream of it, King.” He put his gun away, and you tried to make the breath of relief that escaped you as quiet as possible.

 _These two are the densest idiots you have ever met_ , you deadpanned mentally in your relief, but you supposed that was the saving grace right now. Were you _really_ the only one who could see through their identities, though?? Perhaps it had something to do with...ah, whatever. As long as all three of you were safe, it didn’t matter.

Speaking of which, you and your roommates all perked up at the sound of sirens starting to head towards you three. “Ah, my cue to leave, huh?” Leo scoffed and stomped out his cigarette before pulling up his bandana over his mouth once more. He glanced towards you, looking like he wanted to say something before he thought otherwise and turned to exit. “Deal’s a deal, so don’t go snooping in my territory, 6,” he warned Thomas, who only let out a small huff through his nose.

“Only this week, King,” he responded, “afterward I can’t promise.” Leo snorted.

“Guess we’ll cross paths again, then.” Leo glanced back towards you again, but only briefly before he headed out. You waved goodbye to him, even if you knew he probably didn’t see it.

Thomas watched him go before focusing his attention on you again. “Are you harmed in any way?” he asked, a frown slipping into his cool expression. He placed a hand on your shoulder. “You must have been terrified, I apologize for my archnemesis’s doing...” Ah yeah, you were supposed to have been scared, huh? Again, you were just used to this sort of thing, you supposed, ~~once again disregarding the fact that you show signs of depression~~.

“I’m alright, thank you Agent 6,” you assured him. The sirens were getting louder now. You glanced back towards where your captors had escaped. “Are..you going to capture the villains?” you couldn’t help but let curiosity get the better of you. Agent 6 pats your shoulder and starts to escort you outside of the warehouse.

“Don’t worry about that, civilian,” he answers as he leads you in the direction the villains had gone. You briefly wonder why before you realized that the scent of blood was getting fainter. You decide not to say anything and let yourself be guided outside, where a line of police cars greeted you. They checked you for injuries and tried to reassure you that everything was okay, thinking that you were traumatized or panicked when really, you were just relieved that things went okay. You notice Thomas slip away as most the police head into the warehouse. You don’t say anything, though, and let yourself be escorted to one policeman’s car to take you home. As you rest your head against the window and watch the scenery past by, you wonder if you’ll see either of your roommates back at your apartment.

You wish you could thank them, but you suppose giving up your turn for movie night and letting both of them choose one should be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed reading this, this is my first fic here so I hope it's not too bad. Kudos/comments are always cool!
> 
> I'm thinking of writing like an epilogue to this maybe, if people would like to see it?
> 
> I'm pretty open for writing requests of any kind on [tumblr (mycelle-hell)](https://mycelle-hell.tumblr.com) so you can go bother me there!


End file.
